The Creator
by AzureNight13
Summary: He was sealed in the Realm of Darkness, but he was always still watching what went on in the other worlds, through the eyes of his decendants. He sees Xehanort and others before him attempt to re-forge the very weapon he created. And the destruction that was caused in the process. One-shot. Hinting towards an Aqua/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The Creator

**Summary:** He was sealed in the Realm of Darkness, but he was always still watching what went on in the other worlds, through the eyes of his decendants. He sees Xehanort and others before him attempt to re-forge the very weapon he created. And the destruction that was caused in the process. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is a fanfic and the OC was something I created for the story.

**A/N:** So this is a one-shot experiment type deal. I'm thinking of making a fanfic with this OC I created. However, I do need your opinion. It'll mainly be an origin story.

* * *

**One-shot:** The Creator

* * *

My body was asleep for a long time, and now I can feel my seal weakening. I guess it's almost time for me to make my return after all these years. It's the World's way of saying that it needs my help. My help to bring balance and to prevent Kingdom Hearts from falling into the wrong hands. At least that's what it seemed to me. And to think that was once my duty. After all I didn't create the ultimate weapon for nothing.

My senses must be now awakening now that the seal has weakened, yet I still refused to open my eyes. I hear footsteps approaching. I sense it was a young girl. A Keyblade Master. She must be sensing my powers awakening, because she's walking right towards me. Or should I say, my body that was encased with a amythiest colored crystal.

Of course just like any person that has woken up from a nap, or in my case a comatose stasis, I'm no acception to the rule of being a morning grouch. _" Girl... What is your name?"_ My thoughts echoed through her mind. It wasn't like I was able to talk anyway.

I seem to have startled her a bit. " Uh... My name is Aqua..." She managed to tell me. I now feel sorry for startling her. But she seemed to rebound rather quickly.

_" Aqua..."_ I repeated. I can see why her name is Aqua. She appeared to be as calm as her name suggests. _" Forgive my behavior. I've... been sleeping for quite awhile... Well I should say that my conscious was."_ I apologized. Yes even though my conscious is now awake and alert, my body is still sleeping.

" It's alright..." She said.

However I couldn't help be curious as to why she would be here in the Realm of Darkness. Not many people would want to stay here. _"Aqua... If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I can't imagine that you came here of your own free will."_ I said to her.

I now sensed sadness and guilt coming from the girl. " I... was trying to save a friend of mine. He... fell into the Realm of Darkness. I couldn't save both of us... So I saved him instead." She managed to tell me.

Memories flashes through my mind, the memories that were witnessed by my decendant. I could see what she meant. " Terra correct?" I asked. Again, she seemed surprised.

" Uh... Yes? How did you know?" She asked me. I don't blame her. I might as well tell her. I'll need Aqua's help anyway. But first she'll need my trust, give her a reason to help me. It'll be hard for me, but I'll do what I must.

_" Even though I've been sealed here for a long time, I've been watching the events of the past unfold through the eyes of my decendants. My current decendant, is someone you actually know. He's the one that had the ability to forge the Legendary X-blade. Ventus." _I told her.

Aqua was surprised yet again, but I take a moment for her to let the information sink in before I reveal anymore. "Ven?! So... You're his ansestor" She asked.

I would of nodded, but being in this crystal prevents me so. _" Correct. Ven is a direct decendant of mine. And I know this will probably sound absurd, but I'm the reason why Ven, and Vanitas, were able to forge the X-blade without collecting the seven fragments of light and the thirteen shrouds of darkness. I am the reason why you and your friends are fighting against Xehanort to prevent him from getting Kingdom Hearts. And I'm the reason why the Keyblade War occured all those years ago..."_ I paused so I can gather the courage to tell her who I really am. _" I... am the creator of the X-blade."_ I finally finished.

The memories from the past flood my mind like a plauge. This was something I would never admit, but yes... I was blaming myself for all of this to happen.

I hear a gasp from her as she froze. I give her a moment to collect herself. " That does sound crazy..." She finally managed to say. She then seemed to calm down. " But... I believe you. However I thought the X-blade was the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts?" She said.

_" That is correct. To be honest, I was entrusted to protect Kingdom Hearts. It was for that very reason I created the X-blade. However there were people that grew jealous and became greedy. They thought that it was unfair that I held the key to the thing that was considered of great power and wisdom. Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. People tried to make their own keyblades to seek the Light of Kingdom Hearts. Their greed grew and eventually introducing darkness into the world. Eventually people on the side of Darkness or Light clashed with each other, hense the Keyblade War... I'm sure that you know the rest."_ I explained.

Aqua seemed to understand " Yes... I see. But... how is it that you got here? And sealed in this crystal. If you don't mind me asking." She asked.

I didn't mind answering her. Besides I said too much to turn back now. _" As I said, I was entrusted to protect Kingdom Hearts by any means nessessary. The Darkness proved to be too much of the world. So I had no other choice but to split the X-blade into seven fragments of light, and into thirteen shrouds of darkness. With that, Kingdom Hearts vanished. However, I was still in danger. Being the creator of the X-blade, I could of been used to bring all the shrouds of darkness and fragments of light back together, recreating the X-blade. So I hid myself in the Realm of Darkness by sealing myself in this crystal stasis and slept, and my powers dormant, only to awaken unless I am needed."_ I answered.

Aqua takes a moment to let my answer sink in. It was the time to ask for her help._ " Aqua..." _I started to get her attention._ " As you can see, my consciousness has already awaken. That means I am needed to stop Xehanort from recreating the X-blade and getting his hands on Kingdom Hearts. However, it'll be awhile before I am fully awakened. But I can't stand to see more lives ruined because of me and Xehanort." _I said. I was about to ask her for her help when she interupted me.

" Are you implying that all of this is your fault?" She asked me.

I was taken by surprised when she asked me this. However I can't bring myself to lie to her. It would be like lying to myself. _"... Yes... I do."_ I finally answered. Being in this crystal prevented me to show regret, but my thoughts echoing in her mind did not betray the regretful emotions I have.

" This isn't your fault! You did what you had to do, right?! We all regret something in the past. But we have to move on. We might not be able to forget the past, but we have to look forward towards the future." She said, giving me a small lecture.

I was surprised once again. I would smile if I could. I could see why Aqua became a Keyblade Master. She was right. No matter how much I blamed myself for this mess, I still wanted to fix it.

_" Heh... You're right Aqua. I want to fix this mess that was made because of me. However I need you help. I won't fully awaken in time to help stop Xehanort. At this rate, I will awaken after he defeats everyone and creates the X-blade. By then it'll be too late."_ I tell her.

I can sense her becoming worried. " How can I help then? I'm stuck here just as much as you are." She tells me.

I can understand her concern_. " You are able to sense me now. That means my powers are starting too awaken as well. Even as we speak, my powers grow. Slowly, but surely. Right now, I probably have just enough power to get you out of the Realm of Darkness. Reclaim your place as Keyblade Master. And help the other Guardians of Light against Xehanorts Warriors of Darkness. At least with your help, it'll take longer for Xehanort to recreate the X-blade. Just enough time for me to fully awaken and do what I have to do. I know it's alot to ask of you Aqua..." _I tell her, but once again she interupts me.

" I'll do it!" She said. I can hear the seriousness in her tone of voice. " I'll help you. I understand what needs to be done. And as a Keyblade Master, I can't have Xehanort have his way. He must be stopped!" She said.

For someone I just met, this girl never ceased to amaze me. My body lightly glows a light blue. _" Very well then. With the power I currently have, I will create a door that will lead you out. After that, you're on your own. However there is one more thing that I must ask of you. Please don't tell anyone about me. If Xehanort finds out that I'm here, he will come after me."_

She seems to understand. " I promise." She says.

I feel quite relieved. I know she would keep her word. _" Thank you... Master Aqua."_ I tell her. I was then able to summon a door and it opened, revealing nothing but light. However I won't be able to hold it for long_. " Now get going. I won't be able to hold this for long."_ I tell her.

She nods and turns to leave. However she pauses just before the door and faces me again. " Before I go, can you tell me your name?" She asks me.

How could I forgot to properly introduce myself? I guess that what I get for being a morning grouch. _" My name is Nicohlai..."_ I tell her.

I can tell she smiling. " Nicohlai..." She repeated. " Thank you Nicohlai. I hope to see you again soon..." She said. She then turned and entered into the light.

* * *

As soon as she went through, my power gave out and the door closed. I can't help but relive the past that I saw through my decendants. Mainly Ventus. My heart clenches as I see what Xehanort tried to do with the boy.

It was the one thing I didn't tell Aqua. It was true that to recreate the X-blade, the fragments of light and shrouds of darkness must be obtained. However it seemed that Xehanort figured out that my bloodline was able to recreate the weapon without them. I was just thankful that Ventus was smart enough to resist Xehanort's influence. However my fear returned when Vanitas was created.

Vanitas... I felt sorry for him. Perhaps it was with the way he was created. No wait... Born. Yes, he is part of Ventus, therefore he is my decendtant as well. Perhaps that was also why I pitied him. I was able to see through his eyes too. However I felt his pain, suffering, and eventually his hatred. But I knew that deep down he wanted nothing more than to be reunited witn Ventus. And since I consider him my flesh and blood as well, I wanted to help him as soon as I fully awaken.

Xehanort... As much as it pains me, you are a very skilled Keyblade warrior and Master. And I can understand why you're doing this. I understand that balance is the key to everything. However that is something for Fate to decide. Not you, me, or anyone else. For Fate has no forgivness for those who dare stand against it. And you Master Xehanort, I say you are on the verge of standing against Fate.

Therefore, I will stop you. No matter the cost. I will not let you, or anyone else for that matter, get Kingdom Hearts. With that now resolved in my mind, I can feel a crack in the amythest crystal that is encased around my body. My power is slowly continuing to return to me. And once I am fully awaken, you will feel my power as well as my wrath, Xehanort. Ten fold. After that, as well as helping my now two decendants, I don't care what becomes of me.

My name is Nicohlai. I am Keyblade Warrior and Master. I am the Creator of the X-blade. I am the Protector of Kingdom Hearts. And I will do whatever it takes to protect it.

* * *

End

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this little one shot I made. Now If only I was able to update my other fanfics just like it took me a few hours to type this up... Anyway. Should I make this into a full story? Although I can tell you, I'll be slow when it comes to updating.

And extra point to the one who figures out a reference from a different game ;) lol

Reviews are more than welcomed. Mild criticism is welcomed as well. Flamming and Trolling are not welcomed at all.

Till next time \m/


	2. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

Okay, even though I only had one review from the one and only **PrincessGarnetXVI**, I decided to make this one shot into a full story. I just can't get idea out of my head and I just want to publish it so bad! So keep an eye out, because even though I'll make this into a story, I'll have no idea when I'll start publishing it. Mainly because I work quite a bit... Okay, a bit is an understatement... I work alot. Not only that, I do have some other personal issues to deal with... that I rather not deal with at all T_T.

Anyway, feel free to review this One-shot still. I love reviews! Share it! Do whatever! It'll certainly help motivate me!

Thanks again to PrincessGarnetXVI for the review! Check out her story Acceptance and her otherwork. They're quite enjoyable to read!

Till next time \m/


End file.
